These Words Are My Own
by 2inlove
Summary: Will and Mac have a late night conversation that changes the course of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

These Words Are My Own

Will and Mac have a late night conversation.

Nina Howard was not Mackenzie McHale. This he knew. Nina Howard was a warm body, a lovely warm body that was nice and funny and smart. But Nina Howard was not Mackenzie McHale.

Before Nina, Will had a rather large rolodex of eagerly waiting women that he would call on the nights that he either really wanted to stick it to Mackenzie or on the nights when his heart ached at the sight of her smiling at him. Or sometimes both these circumstances had him picking up the phone and dialling the number of some blond.

But now the work was done for him. Nina was there when he got out of work, waiting outside his apartment door with take out and a smile and sometimes with nothing on under her coat. It was a nice change of pace from the parade of cheerleaders and "actresses." At home, with Nina curled up beside him, Will could almost convince himself that he was over Mackenzie, that their relationship was strictly platonic and nothing more. Then every morning he would walk into the newsroom and see her leading the rundown meeting, laughing with Kendra, making fun of Don and he just seemed to fall in love all over again.

He knew that he would eventually have to break it off with Nina. He couldn't use her anymore, because he didn't want to be lonely. Plus, she was there every single night and although he liked Nina, it was starting to approach something he wasn't ready for, at least not with her.

Late one night, after being in particularly fowl mood all day, he texted Nina to say he would be staying late to do research. What he really intended to do was get wasted and smoke through an entire pack of cigarettes in his office…and maybe do some research. While on his third cigarette and second glass of bourbon, the good stuff Charlie had given him for Christmas he noticed that the entire newsroom was dark except for the light of another office. Stubbing out the cigarette, he walked out to see who was here at such a late hour.

There she sat, with her hand resting in her hair, elbow perched on the table, glasses on the end of her nose, so focused on the paper in front of her.

"Are you competing for employee of the month? Because I have to say, me buying pizza last Thursday for everybody really put me in the running." He said entering her office.

She looked up a bit startled, then pleasantly surprised.

"What are you doing here this late?" She asked.

"Research or something like that." He replied, "You?"

"The same."

He quickly ripped the paper out of her hand.

"What the hell, Will!"

"This is a resume. This is your resume."

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Why?"

"You don't update your resume?"

"I'm a news anchor."

"Right."

"Are you quitting?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Mac!"

"Can you just get out, Will? Honestly. It's been a long day. My apartment was flooded and until they clean it up, I have to go to a hotel. And I've had to deal with your PMS all day. So if you could just save this little talk until there's a day when I'm emotionally ready to handle your bullshit, I'd really appreciate it."

"Right." There was silence there. He knew that he had given her a hard time all day, all week, all month really. He knew that she knew about Nina Howard and to Mac's credit, she had been respectful when Nina had shown her face at the newsroom or when anyone dare bring the name up in conversations. Mackenzie had put up with a lot, probably more than he would have.

"Will, I received a job offer. I have until Monday to decide." Her eyes filled with tears but they did not come.

"Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know. I don't know if there's anything left for me here anymore."

"Give me one night."

"What?" She asked.

"Come home with me right now. Give me one night to talk you into staying."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

These Words Are My Own

Chapter 2

"Come home with you?" She replied.

"Mac, I need a chance to prove that this is where you need to be."

"Will, I can't come home with you. You have a girlfriend. That's...not okay." She bit her bottom lip, hiding the response that yes, she would love to go home with him.

"You're my best friend, Mackenzie. This is…this is important. Please."

He reached out and touched her shoulder. _Oh God._ She knew she was a goner. After taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she nodded her head, "Alright. Let me just collect me things."

"Okay."

The night was cold and windy. The rain came down in sideway sheets, drenching New Yorkers with the most largest umbrellas. Mackenzie McHale had forgotten her umbrella that day, along with her insanity, she thought to herself as she slid in a cab next to her ex-boyfriend and apparently her best friend.

"What the hell am I doing?" She thought to herself, apparently out loud.

"You're doing a favor for an old friend." He replied looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud." She closed her eyes and cursed herself under breath.

"Do you remember that New Years Eve when the town car broke down and we had to walk four miles in the rain?" He said breaking the tension with a smile.

"I broke my heel and twisted my ankle. You carried me for about two of those miles."

"And when we made it back to my place, the dye from your dress was all over you—"

"I looked like a smurf."

"A very beautiful one." He said looking out the window.

And then there was silence. Mackenzie could handle almost anything William Duncan McAvoy could throw at her—yelling, thrown Blackberries—but compliments and reminiscing about the relationship that she fucked up. Mac was having a hard time digesting what the fuck was going on around her.

Silence was more comfortable than him being kind to her. She couldn't rely on him being kind, because if she relied on that, then eventually the other shoe would drop and Will would eventually remember why he hated her in the first place. And then her heart would break all over again.

Silence was better.

What the fuck was she in a cab with Will McAvoy?

The cab pulled up to Will's building. He opened the door for Mac. She was always a sucker for his old fashioned manners. Even on a bad day, when he was angry as hell with her, he'd always remember to open the door or let her out first with a hand guiding her to the small of her back. She relied on those touches to get her through. She had cravings for them, like drug addicts had cravings for their favourite form of sin. His touch sent shock waves through her system, taking her back to days she long gone.

Will McAvoy's touch was how she found herself sitting on his couch at midnight on a Friday evening, when she ought to have been home thinking about taking this job at CNN and moving on with her life. After all, Will seemed to have moved with his.

"Drink?" He offered.

"Please."

"Jamesons?"

She nodded her head and looked at her surroundings. Mackenzie had been at Will's apartment a few times throughout the years—parties and work dinners, one really awful night when she and Lonny came by to find him passed out. She shook her head, trying to forget the image of seeing the love of her life unconscious and covered in his own blood.

He handed her drink and she took it and smiled at him politely, as he took a seat next to her.

She looked around again and thought about what Nina Howard must do here with him. Did she cook for him? Mackenzie couldn't cook. She burned canned soup once. Did she make him laugh? Mackenzie wasn't intentionally funny. She tripped over things and forgot the punchline. Did Nina kiss him in a way that made him forget that Mackenzie ever existed? God, she hoped not. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach. Did they kiss on this couch? _Oh God._

"I don't think I should be here." She blurted out.

"Mackenzie—"

"No, Will, I don't think this was a good idea."

"Mackenzie, please—"

"Will, I can't do this."

"Mackenzie, please. You can't leave."

"We can talk have lunch or something tomorrow. I don't think I can be here with you right now."

"Why are you leaving the show, Mac?" He said loudly, taking her hands and looking at her straight in the eyes.

She waited for a minute and looked away, keeping her hands in his.

"I haven't decided on that yet."

"Then why did you even apply?"

"I didn't. They came to me. They liked what I did with News Night. They wanted to do something similar. _They_ called _me_."

"Aren't you happy at ACN with everything we've done?"

"Of course. That's not even a question. I've told you this before. You can do the same show with a different producer. I just laid down the foundation."

"I don't want another producer. I want you."

She laughed at this, "You want me? You don't even like me half the time. You're either screaming at me or ignoring me. You can't be serious."

"Listen, I know I'm not the easiest deal with. I can be downright unprofessional at times and you put up with me better than anyone. You know me better than anyone. I know you don't deserve the shit I've thrown at you. I know you punish yourself on a daily basis. And I'm sorry that I've hurt you. I really am."

"Oh Billy, I really don't care about that. You can yell at me all you want. I know who you are and I know deep down you have a big heart. That's not why I'm leaving. Because from time to time, you yell at me. Seriously, Will, how weak do you think I am?"

"I…really…then why are you leaving?"

She looked down at their hands that were still entwined and sighed.

"I don't know how much longer I am going to be able to keep lying to myself."

"What? Lying to yourself. What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm still madly in love with you and I don't know how much longer I can go on pretending that I don't."

He sat their stunned. Mackenzie always did have a way of leaving him speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

These Words Are My Own

Chapter 3

He prided himself on his eloquence. A lawyer turned news anchor was supposed to be good with words. But when it came to Mackenzie McHale he was always left stumbling over his words. A pregnant silence fell between them, as he searched for the right words-if there were any at all.

His hands went from her hands to the sides of her face and he placed a soft kiss to her forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Do you feel it, too?" She whispered meekly.

_Yes. You're all I feel._

"Mac..."

Mackenzie's head shot up and Will saw the look of disappointment in her face.

"Oh God, I'm such an idiot."

_Tell her. Tell her. She's going to leave you. _

"Mackenzie, no...I do...I do have feelings for you. That's never changed. It's just us. We have a history..."

"I know." She lowered her head to hide the tears that fell.

"Listen..."

"I don't know if I can stay." She whispered, her body shaking with sobs.

_I need you._

"I don't want you to go. I know that makes me selfish. I'm not a good man, but I just need...more time."

"I don't know if I have it in me."

"Don't do it for me, then. Do it for the show. For the staff. They rely on you. Mackenzie, you're their leader. They would do anything for you. Don't leave the behind because I can't get my shit together."

Mac thought for a moment, then wiped away her tears as if she had never cried them at all. She smoothed out her skirt, sat up straight and cleared her throat, "I'll let you know on Monday."

"Mac..."

"I will you know on Monday." She said again with more fire.

"Okay." Will said, getting the hint that Mac was no longer in the mood for conversation.

"I'm going to head out."

"It's late. Why don't you stay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll see you to the elevator. Want me to get you a cab?"

"No, thank you."

He helped her with her coat and walked her to the elevator. At the doors, Will wrapped his arms around her for a long embrace, trying to prolong her stay. He hated that he couldn't help himself from being a moron. He pulled his head from her shoulder to look her in the eye, to apologize again for everything, to plead for her forgiveness when he caught a glimpse of something in her eye-something he couldn't quite describe. Will felt himself being pushed into the wall and suddenly her arms were around his neck and her lips were on his. His hands went to her frame her face, as he felt her tongue seeking entrance. He opened his mouth to let her in and immediately began to massage her tongue with his own as her hands wandered up and down the planes of his back. His hands roamed from her cheeks to her hair, where he played in the silky strands he had missed. _Welcome home_. It wasn't a pretty kiss. It was sloppy and greedy and teeth clanked, but it was hungry and powerful and beautiful in its own right. It was a kiss between two people starved for each other's affection. And there they were making out in front of his elevator like a couple of sixteen year olds after a first date. There was no turning back now.

When the kiss ended moments later, breathing was heavy and they held each other's gaze. Frozen. Time stood still. They preferred it that way. He wanted to kiss her again. She would have let him. Still holding his gaze, she pressed the call button.

The elevator doors opened and while stepping back into the awaiting car she said with a grin, "I guess we both have some decisions to make this weekend."

The doors closed, leaving a wide-eyed Will McAvoy completely stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

These Words Are My Own

Chapter 4

There was no use even bothering going to bed that night. He wasn't going to be able to sleep after that. No way, at all. He shuffled around his apartment, opened and closed his fridge about twenty times, picked up and put down his guitar three times and smoked through the rest of his cigarettes, even the secret ones he stashed away for emergencies. Goddamnit, did she have his head in a spin.

That kiss. Will had never shared a kiss that powerful or emotional with Nina or anyone else. It shook him. Mackenzie deserved to know. She deserved to know the depth of his feelings. He was insanely in love with her. He checked his phone. No calls. No texts. Fuck. It was only the early hours of Saturday morning. How was he going to make it to Monday?

By Sunday night, he was sure he had lost his mind. He hadn't left his apartment all weekend. He laid in a vegetative state while the news or ESPN or something played on his television screen. Nina had called him to come over for the usual dinner and a movie, but he made up an excuse. A stomach bug or something. He couldn't remember. He couldn't be held accountable for his actions. He was a crazed man, driven to insanity by one Mackenzie McHale.

"Fuckin eh." He said aloud as he reached for his cell phone and pressed for her number.

"I don't believe it's Monday." She answered.

"Do you remember that trip we took to Connecticut?" He asked.

"You let me drive the rental and I crashed it."

"Into a police car."

"That happened." She remembered not too fondly.

"I remember the cop told me to take away your license and cut it into a million pieces."

"You told him to apologize." He heard the smile in her voice.

"He was rude." He defended himself.

"You were always defending me."

"Still am." He replied.

"Yeah."

"Anyway. We rented a cabin and we going to do the camping thing, but it rained and we fought for most of the trip." He continued.

"Except for the last few days. We had a ton of make up sex."

"The poor cabin didn't even see it coming."

She giggled.

"I knew that weekend."

"Knew what?" She questioned.

"Knew that you were it. Even if when we fight...or...I guess I should say especially when we fight we have something...this chemistry, this spark. It works with you in a way that it's never worked with anybody else."

"We are quite the dysfunctional pair, aren't we?" She responded softly.

"Yeah, but who says that's a bad thing? Maybe dysfunction is just how we function?"

"You're on a role tonight, McAvoy."

"I don't know why I called. I guess. I just needed to talk to you one more time before you made your decision tomorrow."

"Thank you, Billy."

"Good night, Mac."

Mackenzie ended the call. Will took a deep breath. "Tomorrow," he thought, "Tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

These Words Are My Own

Chapter 5

Monday morning is was quiet was its normal busy pace when Will walked into the bullpen. Reporters and producers were whirling by with papers in hand, running to take phone calls and yelling at each other from across the room. It was a normal day to anyone else, but to him and Mackenzie it was anything but. After essentially throwing his brief case and coat in his office, he walked with nearly jogged to Mac's office. The door was opened when he arrived.

He knocked before entering.

"Hi." He greeted nervously.

"Hi." She looked up at him her glasses tipped to the end of her nose. She looked beautiful.

"I'm going to close the door."

"Yeah, you better." She replied as she stood up.

Will walked over to the side of her desk to where she was standing.

"What did you decide?" They said simultaneously. They giggled at their nervousness.

"You first?" He asked.

"Um. Okay...I just got off the phone with CNN."

"And?"

"I respectfully declined their offer."

"Really?" He sighed in relief. "Really?!"

"Yep." She smiled up at him and returned it in kind.

Will wrapped his arms around her, and she tucked her head into the space between the neck and shoulder. _Home_.

"What about you?"

"Mackenzie, I..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Goddamnit," She whispered, "Not now."

He looked down at her and let out a small laugh, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Maggie opened the door, as they separated, "Sorry guys. Um. Will? Nina Howard is here to see you?"

"Nina?" He asked?

"Perfect timing." Mac said.

"I'll be right there. Can you have her wait in my office?" Will asked Maggie.

Maggie nodded her head and closed the door behind her.

Mac sighed.

"Let me go talk to her and I'll come back here." Will said quietly.

"Okay. I'll be in rundown in a little bit."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Mac."

"It's okay. She replied sadly, biting her bottom lip.

He opened the door and froze a moment, before closing the door again. Will turned on his heel and took two large steps and took a bewildered Mackenzie into his arms and kissed her.

After a few minutes of intensity, he let her go.

"What was that?" She asked out of breath.

"Foreshadowing." He replied without skipping a beat.

Will left Mackenzie McHale in her office smiling from ear to ear.

Will begrudgingly opened the door to his office.

"Nina."

"You haven't called me in days. You send me short, one-word texts. I figured if I came here, you couldn't avoid me." She looked up at him, her confidence shaken.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I do have to talk to you. I was going to meet with you this week. Something has happened."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"Nina, Mackenzie and I-"

"Will, I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

These Words Are My Own

Chapter 6

"Wait...what?"

He was shell-shocked. What. The. Fuck. A few minutes ago, he was in Mac's office about to tell her that he loved her and suddenly he found himself being told by a woman he didn't love that he was going to be the father of her baby, their baby...someone's baby.

William Duncan McAvoy was fucked.

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant." Nina replied a bit shaken.

"Jesus." He fell to his chair and rested his head in his hands.

"I thought you were on the Pill?"

"I guess it didn't take. I don't know. I still can't believe it myself."

"This is happening...shit."

"It doesn't have to be a train wreck, Will. I know we didn't plan this, but we're together and we have the means to have this baby. We could be happy. Together."

He took a deep breath. Will felt for her. He really did, but damnit, this wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't even know if he wanted kids. The only thing he knew for certain was that he wanted Mac.

"Nina, I don't mean to be insensitive. I'm sorry, but would you mind if we talk about this later? I don't think I can do this here."

"Oh...sure. Should I stop by your place tonight after the show?"

"Yeah, okay."

Nina kissed his cheek.

"Remember what I said, Will. This could work."

"I'll talk to you later.

The day passed by quickly, a little too quickly for his liking. He wasn't avoiding the conversation with Mackenzie. No, definitely not. It's just Will didn't want to break her half way through the day. The conversation required a delicate touch, not a discussion that could be discussed then dropped to handle the latest breaking news. To add insult to injury, Mackenzie had been sweet, incredibly sweet to him all day. There were light touches as she walked by where her hand would graze his ever so slightly. There were warm smiles only meant for him at meetings, during coffee breaks. Before the show, she knocked on his door softly, pressed him against the wall and kissed him with the same passion she showed him Friday night.

He was going to break her heart. And it fucking killed him.

When the show was over, he returned to his office dressing room to change and when he finished she was waiting for him in his chair. Her hands were in her lap. She was crying. _Fuck_.

"You never told me what you were going to say earlier." She whispered, looking up at him.

"I have a lot to tell you."

"I'm sure. Nina called me a few minutes ago."

"She what?"

"Yeah. I guess congratulations are in order."

"Mackenzie..."

"I guess I have no right to be upset. You're not mine..."

"You have the right to feel whatever you need to feel."

"Thank you for the permission."

"Mac..."

"Fuck Will. Seriously, fuck you."

"Mackenzie. You have to believe me. I had no idea. I was going to break up with her. It's you. I wanted you."

"Well, you waited too long. And now your time is up!" She shouted.

After a moment, he looked up his eyes red and rimmed with tears, "I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry."

"Yeah, me too." She replied and got up to leave

He still faced the windows, his back towards her, "We can still be together. This doesn't have to change anything."

She froze and turned her head to look at him one more time before leaving,

"Are you kidding? This changes _everything_."


	7. Chapter 7

These Words Are My Own

Chapter 7

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Will had found out that Nina was going to have a baby. She had been by his apartment every night talking about schools and baby names. She seemed happy. She had mentioned about settling down at some point in their short relationship. Will didn't know it was going to be with him, but it was nice to see someone happy. He certainly wasn't.

Will and Mac fought every chance they could. If they couldn't have each other, they were apparently going to have a piece of each other. They fought over stories and camera angles and sound levels. They fought over which staff belonged to who. They fought about the font sizes on inter-office memos. If it could be fought about, they about it.

The fighting wasn't the worst of it. Fighting with Mac was something Will was used to and she looked beautiful yelling at him-eyes lit up, cheeks red, her shrill English accent igniting a fire within him. No, it was nighttime that killed him the most. Late at night when Nina fell asleep on his chest, he stared as phone willing it ring or vibrate. Anything. But nothing ever came. He called her exactly twice to go over ideas for the show which he hoped would lead to something else, but his calls went directly to voice mail. He knew she was up, hitting decline, probably throwing her Blackberry across the room in anger. He didn't blame her. How could he?

Will and Mac were called into Charlie's office on a Friday. He was on the phone, when he motioned them to take a seat across from his desk. They sat there awkwardly fidgeting, doing anything but looking at each other.

Charlie got off the phone and furrowed his eyebrows at the two of them. _Oh boy._

"So children. As you know, we have some research to do for the upcoming interview with Bohener interview."

"Yeah, Jim has the questions ready. We just have to edit them down." Mac replied.

"Yeah, the staff also need to go through all of his transcripts for the racism quotations." Will added.

"That's where you're wrong." Charlie replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The staff isn't doing anything. They're going home."

"Wait? Why?" Will asked confused.

"Because they have been saints dealing with both of your shit for the past few weeks and you're going to stay and give them a break. Maybe it will give you chance to think about the actions that led you to this little all-nighter. Consider it a trust exercise. Now be gone."

Mac walked out, pissed off. Will stayed behind.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I know," Charlie replied, "You going to tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Staff appreciation thing at that dive down the street?"

"Hang Chew's? Oh yeah. That. Yeah, I'll be there."

"Good. How's Nina feeling?"

"I don't know. Good, I think."

"Let me know if you need anything." Charlie smiled.

"Thanks. Anyway, better get started on our punishment." Will turned to leave.

"Will..."

He turned to face Charlie.

"Take it easy on her. She's heartbroken."

"Yeah, I know. She's not the only one."

"Still?" Charlie asked.

Will shrugged his shoulders defeated, "It's always been Mackenzie."

"It's not too late."

"Tell that to Mackenzie."

"Good luck, kiddo."

The men smiled at one another and Will left.

The bullpen was dark. Everyone had gone home for the night, except for Will and Mac who sat tired and tucked away in his office. He had texted Nina earlier in the evening to let her know that he was working late and that she should stay at her place tonight. She seemed to understand, which he appreciated. He needed at least one woman in his life to be agreeable, because the one beside him, milking her third cup of coffee, certainly was not.

"Do you have March 18, 2010?" She asked.

"No, it should be in at the end of the table."

"Will, I asked you about an hour ago to keep the 2010 transcripts in the box. Damnit. I have to sort through it and organize it again."

"Mac. It's like 3 am and I don't remember at this point what you asked me two minutes ago, nevermind an hour ago..."

"Yeah, I'm know. I'm losing steam, too. Damnit Charlie."

"This isn't Charlie's fault. This is all us." Will said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She snorted softly, before yawning.

Mackenzie took out her ponytail and shook her hair, massaging her fingertips through her strands. He was a leg man and she had plenty of leg to keep him satisfied, but he loved her hair. He remembered when they had first gotten together, the many nights before they had slept together, when they made out like teenagers on his couch, her couch, the back of a cab, anywhere really. He press his fingers to her hair and hold her to him. Those days seemed to simple now. At the moment, everything seemed to complicated.

"March 18?" She repeated.

"Wha...what?"

"March 18? I must have asked you like three times. Where were you?"

"Tired. Sorry. Let me help you find it."

"Maybe it's there..."

Suddenly she pointed to a pile of paper, when her hand hit her cup and cold coffee was sent flying onto Will's sweater.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Will, I'm so sorry." She exclaimed while, grabbing a pile of napkins.

"It's okay." He replied, applying a used napkin to wipe away the coffee stains.

"No, it's not. Let me help you. I'll pay for the dry-cleaning. Do you have another shirt in the bathroom?"

She started to wipe away the spillage as well.

"Yeah." He got quiet, realizing her closeness.

"God, I'm so clumsy, add lack of sleep onto that and well, you get this..." She started to unbutton the shirt. _God, she was close_.

She was still unbuttoning his shirt when she started to slow down, realizing that she was violating his personal space, but she couldn't stop.

"Mac..."

"God, this shirt was probably a fortune." She said softly, helping him out of the saturated garment.

"Mac, I don't care about the shirt."

And there he was standing there in his undershirt, looking down at her. She couldn't look at him. Mackenzie McHale was sure of a lot of things-the names of all the American presidents, every living congressmen and his/her district and she knew what it looked like when Will McAvoy wanted to kiss her. And in that current moment, she didn't even need to look at him to know that this is exactly what he wanted. She also knew that kissing him was wrong for a multitude of reasons, but he was a force of nature. And like all forces of nature, he could not be controlled. She didn't want to control what was about to happen anyway. She wanted Will McAvoy to kiss her more than she wanted anything in her entire life.

And so he did, sweetly at first, then hungrily, then greedily until they collapsed into each other gasping for air.

Then Will pressed her against the wall and kissed her again.

And then finally, he kissed her on his desk chair with her in his lap and with her hands in his hair.

The kissing didn't end until one of the first shift janitors hit the lights in the bullpen, indicating it was time to stop and go home.

They cleaned up what little they could, saving the rest for Monday and rode the elevator together to the lobby.

Being ever the gentleman, Will hailed Mackenzie a cab.

"See you tomorrow night?" She asked with a slight smile.

"See you tomorrow night."

Will turned around to hail his own cab, when he felt a soft hand pull his. He turned around and felt Mac wrap her arms around his neck and place her lips on his one more time.

"Good night." She whispered, before getting into her cab and driving off into the distance.

He stood and smiled.

Will McAvoy just couldn't help himself. He loved McKenzie McHale.


	8. Chapter 8

These Words Are My Own

Chapter 8

On Saturday, he woke up refreshed for someone who had only gotten two hours of sleep the night before. But he had spent a good half hour of his life kissing Mac, so life was pretty good. He started the coffee maker and checked his Blackberry for messages, smiling to himself when he got a text from her.

_I think I owe you a new shirt. -M_

_I'll put it on your tab. -W_

Later that morning, Nina called and asked if he wanted to go window-shopping for the baby. Feeling the stabbings of guilt, he decided he better agree. They browsed the sections of various stores. Every once in a while, she would ask him what he thought of an item and he would smile or say something polite, but his heart didn't feel like it was in it. It didn't seem real, like it was happening to someone else. That was until, Nina handed him a pair of baby shoes. He felt the shoes in his hand, traced the edges with his fingers. They were so small. God, he was going to be a father. Holy shit.

"Cute, right?" Nina asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, we should get a few pairs."

"Alright."

He was caught up in the moment when a familiar voice chimed in behind them.

"Will?" He heard the woman's voice ask.

_Shit_.

"Sloan. Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Shopping for my sister's like third baby shower. Don't you think it's tacky to have a baby shower more than once? I mean, really? Can't you just reuse the clothes from the other kids. Ugh. What are you guys doing here? Hi Nina."

"Shopping." He replied.

"For what?" She replied, trying to confirm the annoying rumors that not even Mackenzie would confirm for her.

"For the baby." Nina replied, a bit shocked as to why she was asking. "You haven't told anybody?"

"Well, a few people."

"A few people, not being me." Sloan said perturbed.

"Goodbye Sloan."

"Goodbye William."

He turned Nina around to walk in the other direction.

"Honestly, Will. Sloan is one of your best friends."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No. Now."

"Jesus Christ, Nina. I'm sorry. I haven't told everyone. I still haven't gotten used to the idea myself."

"Take me home, Will."

"Fine by me."

He took her back to her place, to let her rest on her sofa. He sat beside her.

The tension was thick.

"Will, are you ashamed to be having a baby with me?"

"No! How can you ask that?"

"Because you haven't told anybody."

"I told you! I'm still getting used to the idea myself."

"Is that why you haven't told any of your friends?"

"I told a few people, but my personal life is none of anybody's business."

"Oh really?" She asked, furiously.

"Yes."

"Well, well I think I know the real reason."

"What are you talking about? What real reason?"

She raised her eyebrows, edging him on to guess the answer.

"Mackenzie." She responded simply.

"What?"

"You're trying to spare her feelings in the office, so people don't talk about it in front of her."

"Well, with no help from you...I haven't forgotten your little stunt a few weeks ago. You had no right to call her and tell her about the baby. That wasn't your call to make."

"Like you would have told her otherwise."

"Anything to spare Mackenzie. She's not as fragile as you think she is, but she does have a brain. And eventually she is going to realize that you can't have a family with me and be a boyfriend to her at the same time."

"Jesus Christ, Nina. You don't tell me who I have the right to fall in love with." He paced the floor.

"Is that it? Finally! Are you telling me that you're in love with her? Are you admitting it? WHAT DO YOU WANT, WILL?"

"I don't know!"

"Sit down."

"I'm too upset."

"Will! Sit down. Just sit next to me."

He did as he was told. Nina took his hand and laid it on her stomach.

"This is a life that we created together. It's not perfect. It's not 100 percent together. But it's ours. What I'm offering you is a chance-a chance of a normal life, a home. I'm offering you stability. I know you love her, but Mackenzie offer you the same?"

"I have to go."

"You have to choose, Will."

"I know. I'll call you later." He kissed her cheek and headed for the door.

He paused at the door. To his left, he saw a shopping bag filled with the purchases he had made earlier. He grabbed the pair of shoes he had been looking at earlier and walked out of Nina's apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

These Words Are My Own

Chapter 9

He raced across town to Mackenzie's apartment. He needed to talk to her, to make sense of everything. She was the other piece of this puzzle. The only problem was, she hadn't picked up her phone or answered any of his texts. And when he knocked on her door, she didn't hear any of his knocks. Feeling a bit deflated, he took a long walk through Central Park and sat himself on a bench overlooking a field of parents playing with their children. He took out the shoes from his pocket. It was stupid, really. Will knew they were just a pair of shoes, but they seemed to unleash something in him, a desire to make a amends. Maybe a baby was his solace, a way of making peace with his past. Maybe he could be the father he never had. He could create a stable life with Nina with a mother and father who loved their kid.

But then there was Mackenzie. He loved Mackenzie. God, did he fucking love Mackenzie. But their love, was anything but stable. They were still working their back towards each other. It just seemed that they were always working. It was hard, loving Mackenzie. Things were easy with Nina, that was for sure. But there was no fire or passion. There was no magic or warmth. And even if Nina knew him for 50 years, he didn't think she would ever know him like Mackenzie knew him. Nina didn't know his wants or needs.

He lay his head in his hands, looking the part of a man defeated by his life decisions.

As it got dark, Will remembered that it was supposed to be a staff thing at Hang Chew's so hopefully she would be there. She said she would be. He desperately needed to talk with her. _Why wasn't she picking up her phone?_

At Hang Chews, members of the newsroom gathered ready to accept AWM's lovely offer for two hours of open bar. Will walked in, only to be shoved into the wall by Sloan Slabbith.

"I need to talk to you. Come outside."

"Have you seen Mackenzie? I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, Will, that's why I need to talk to you. I kind of fucked up." She exclaimed, pulling him outside.

"What did you do?"

"Well, do you remember that fun little encounter we had today?"

"Yeah." He said with a sigh.

"I may have accidentally told Mac that I saw you and Nina shopping for baby things."

"You didn't. Please tell me...Sloan..."

"I'm sorry."

"Where is she?"

"At the bar. She's pretty upset and she's been drinking. A lot. And she sort of...met somebody."

"Jesus! Seriously Sloan. Just don't talk to anybody or say anything for the rest of the night."

"Oh okay. That'll happen." She said with sarcasm.

He walked back into the bar.

Will McAvoy wasn't a jealous man...most of the time, but when he saw her at that exact moment laughing near the bar with a tall, dark haired gentleman (he was being kind) with his arms around her waist, he was blinded by jealousy. He had tunnel vision, standing there staring at her. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what she was doing. He also knew that it was working.

He took a deep breath and walked over to her, clearing his throat to get her attention, "Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked at him with disdain, "I don't have _anything_ to say to you."

The look shook him to his core. She was _pissed_.

"Mac, please. I really need to talk to you." He held her hand and looked into her eyes, hoping he would find the sincerity within them.

"Buddy, she said she didn't want to talk." The dark haired guy said.

"I'm not your buddy and if I want to talk to you, I'll talk to you."

"Woah. Back up, guy. I don't want any trouble. But if you don't leave her alone, I have no problem getting shit done."

"Tom," she stated, putting a hand to his chest to calm him down,"Don't worry about it."

"You know this guy?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, can you just give me a few minutes? I'll be right back. I just need to clear something up with Will, here." Her cheeks were rosy and she was slurring her words a bit.

"You're sure okay alone with this guy?"

"She's fine!" Will insisted.

She motioned for Will to follow outside.

They stood across from one another in awkward silence. She shuffled her feet.

"Well? You wanted to talk?" She said a bit impatient, a trait usually exacerbated by drunkenness.

"I didn't think you'd come right away. I have to rethink my strategy here."

She laughed incredulously, "I'm so sick of your fucking games, Will."

"You want to talk about games? Who's that guy all over you? Do you think I like seeing him with his hands all over you? Especially after what happened last night? I fucking hate it."

"Are. You. Serious? You have a lot of nerve. You kiss me like I've never been kissed in my entire life. Then you go shopping with your pregnant girlfriend for baby shit. I'm sure it was quite the picture. I'm sure you looked like quite the cozy couple, while I looked like a complete and utter idiot."

"We went shopping for baby things that's it."

"While holding hands, Will. Sloan saw you. You've started a family with her, Will. That supposed to be me, not her. That was supposed to be us."

He stared at her shocked into silence for a moment.

"Is that what you want? You want to have a baby with me?"

"I don't know," She wiped a way a stray tear, "I don't know if that's the life I still want...I know...I know I want you. And I can't have you. And it's killing me. I hate that you're with her."

Will's heart broke at the image before him. He had been selfish. He had been so consumed by his hurt, his need to heal from the things she had done so many years ago, that he had forgotten that he was fucking up everything they could be at that moment. Despite the world the falling down around them, he paused everything to wrap his arms around her. He felt her body freeze under his touch, then soften and wrap her arms around him.

"Everything is so complicated right now. I hate that I'm torn between responsibility and everything I want." He whispered in her ear.

"It's not the 50's anymore, Will. You don't have marry her, because she's having your child." She said pulling away to look him in the eye.

"I know, I just want the baby's life to be stable. My childhood...I didn't have that."

"I know." She said, looking down, "You're going to be a great dad."

He smiled, "Thank you."

"I guess you have to choose."

He was silent. He didn't need to answer her. She was right.

"I can make educated guess as to who's not going to win the heart of of Mr. Will Duncan McAvoy..."

"Mac..."

"I need to let you know something. Despite your decision, this weird sense of responsibility to be with someone I know that you don't love, because you feel you owe it your child to have a fake sense of stability-"

"Mackenzie, please-"

"Let me finish...I am mad about you. I love you. I'm so in love with you. I can't even see straight half the time. I'm so in love with you, I stood beside you for two years, while you paraded girls in front of me, brought my ex-boyfriend back to taunt me, bought a fake engagement ring to make me feel like shit...yes I know about the ring. I put 2 and 2 together. I'm not a fucking moron. But I'm so fucking in love with you, I never brought it up. By the way, Will. Who did you call the night your father died? Did you call Nina Howard? No, you called me at 3 am. Who showed up at your door? That was me, too. Because I. Love. You. And I know, you love me too, despite you being freaked the fuck out about trusting me again. And if you don't choose that, if you don't see that..."

It was at that moment that a drunk Mackenzie decided that she was done with words and pushed a sad, uncharacteristically sober Will to the brick wall of Hang Chew's kissed him senselessly.

"Tell me you don't feel it." She begged him resting her forehead on his.

"I feel it. God, how can I not? But, it's not about what I feel anymore. It's about doing the right thing for this baby." He whispered back, holding out the shoes in his hand.

She looked at the shoes and looked up at him and sighed sympathetically. She held his hand over the shoes. "Please, Billy. Just...make the right choice."

She kissed his cheek and walked back into the bar.

And there he stood, with nothing more than his own thoughts and the very recent memory of her lips on his.


	10. Chapter 10

These Words Are My Own

Chapter 10

The following Monday, Will and Mac didn't talk. The staff couldn't decide if that was better than them fighting or worse. Whatever the case, they got through day without much incident until 3:00 pm when two dozen red roses were sent to Mackenzie McHale's office. When women get flowers, they are usually happy. However on this particular day, Mackenzie reacted by rubbing a hand over her face in frustration, knowing that the flowers would only add unnecessary fuel to an already roaring fire.

Will skillfully peered out of his window, trying to avoid any attention as he snooped on Mac looking at the flowers. He hated those flowers. He wanted to take the vase and throw out the window.

That night, he didn't listen to a word Mackenzie said. He deliberately disobeyed everything she said. At a certain point, she ripped off her headset and sat down until the show was over. The control room staff had never seen her give up on a broadcast before.

When the show was over, the staff was angry. They never usually took sides, but this time Will had crossed a line.

Don was the first to rip into him, pouncing into the studio seconds after the broadcast was over, "You're a dick."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You have problems. I get that. Maybe Mackenzie caused some of those problems, but for God sakes, she deserves better than that during a broadcast. You're a fucking newsman, Will. Act like it. Get you're fucking head on, man. I'll tell you one thing, if you ever disrespect her like that again in this newsroom, I will end you. I don't care who you are."

"Are you done?"

"Almost...I think she deserves better than you. There, I said what about 90 percent of the newsroom is thinking. Mac deserves better than YOU."

Will sighed.

"You're probably right."

Don paused a moment, feeling maybe he had been too harsh on Will.

"Listen, Will, I know there's some crazy shit going on that we're probably not aware of, but please, get it together. And please don't take Mac down with you."

Don turned to leave as Will put his head down.

"Hey Don."

Don turned around to face him, "Yeah?"

"I needed someone to knock me down a few pegs. Glad it was you...thanks."

"Don't mention it." Don was about to leave again, but he needed to get something else off his chest, "She loves you, ya know...like that crazy, unconditional love that doesn't seem to go away. I wouldn't take that for granted if I were you. That kind of thing is hard to come by."

With that, he left leaving a lonely Will with his thoughts.

When he walked to Mackenzie's door, it was closed, but since the light was on, he knew she was there. He took his chances and knocked softly.

"Come in."

Her hair was in a pony tail and she had tears in her eyes.

He took a moment, "I was mad about the flowers."

"I didn't ask for them."

"I know. I'm mad about all of this and I'm taking it out on you." He said honestly.

"You don't want me, but you don't want anyone else to have me?"

"It's not about not wanting you. It's about the right thing with this fucked up situation I'm in."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. I'm starting to look a little pathetic, don't you think? Turning down jobs and now dates for someone I can't have. This does seem a little unfair to you, doesn't it?"

"You're right. I've been selfish and unkind, especially to someone I'm suppose to love."

"Well thank you for finally admitting you're...wait...go back..."

He swallowed nervously, "I've been in love with you since the moment I met you. You were wearing a blue button up blouse with a black pinstripe paints. You had your hair up in a messy bun and had expo marker on your hands. And I thought to myself, who is this woman with this cute English accent who doesn't seem to know how to sit down."

"You remember what I was wearing the first time we met?"

"I remember everything about you. You've been apart of me for so long. I don't remember my life without you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because...I was afraid I wasn't gong to be emotionally stable enough for this baby. But...I realized you can't have stability without happiness and I can't be happy without you."

She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. But this time, the look of grief was replaced by the look of love.

"Billy..."

There was a knock at the door and Maggie peered in behind it.

"Will, I'm sorry. Presbyterian is on the phone. It's an emergency. Nina was some sort of a car accident."

"What! Jesus. Okay, I'm heading over."

Maggie closed the door.

He looked at Mac bewildered.

Knowing he needed a shove, she put a hand on arm, "You need to go."

"Yeah."

He faced her one more time, searching for the words, but he didn't know what to say. So he left.

And her eyes remained fixed on the closed door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

These Words Are My Own

Chapter 11

This was turning out to be a terrible day, Will thought to himself as his cab sat in traffic about four miles of New York Presbyterian Hospital. He was in panic mode, Nina was at the hospital and he was not. He knew nothing and the longer he waited in the back of the cab, the more enraged he became. Decided to take his chances, he got out and ran to the hospital. Not very well, but he did it.

At the front desk, he asked the attendant, "I'm looking for Nina Howard, brought in about an hour ago, I think. Car accident."

"Husband?" The attendant asked searching for the name on the computer screen.

"Um...yeah." He said lying, knowing he wouldn't be let back if he said he was anything but that. There needed to be a better term for the man impregnated a woman, but wasn't really quite sure what the relationship.

"Alright sir. I'll have someone take you back to the waiting room that's designated for visitors waiting for patients in surgery."

"Surgery?"

"Yeah."

"She had surgery?"

"Yep."

"I need to talk to a doctor right away."

"She's still in surgery, sir. But you can go to the waiting room and the doctor will see you when the surgery is done."

"Alright, alright."

Will paced for twenty minutes, tried to sit for about thirty minutes, picked up and put down about four magazines and checked his Blackberry a countless number of times. Anything to make the time go by faster.

The doctor came out, "Mr. McAvoy?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Lopez. Nice to meet you. Listen. Minor procedures. We had to essentially pop a few bones back into place. She's doing great, though. She's already starting to wake up."

"Oh thank God. I had no idea why she was in surgery. So the baby's okay?"

The doctor looked confused, "I'm sorry...the baby?"

"The baby? Is the baby okay? Did something happen?"

"Mr. McAvoy, I think you need to talk to Ms. Howard..."

"What? What are you saying? Nina is 9 weeks. We've been planning. She's...pregnant."

"Sir, I don't know want to be the barer of bad news. I'm sorry. We ran tests before the surgery as a precaution. She's not...I think you two need to talk. I'm sorry. Good luck to you."

The doctor put a hand on his arm and left.

For about the eighth time that day, Will was left in shock.

When Will came in into Nina's room, she had several casts on, one on her leg, one on her arm. She was dosing off. He sat in the chair beside her and stared off into space.

"I didn't think you'd come." Nina said, opening her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm happy you're okay."

"Yeah, me too. I'm going to need some physical therapy, but all things considered, I'm pretty lucky. Although, I don't think I'll be riding in cab anytime soon. Maybe when the baby is born, we can move out of the city. See what fresh air feels like." She began to caress his hand and he jerked it away.

"So how far were you going to take this, Nina? What? Were going to get a fake baby bump? You were going to have to start showing at some point. And when it came time to delivering. What? Were you going to steal a baby?"

She looked down, unable to meet his eye contact.

"You lied to me." He looked down and whispered, still in disbelief.

"I lied to you?" She shouted back.

"Yeah, you lied to me."

"YOU LIED TO ME! You said you weren't in love with Mackenzie."

"Are you kidding me? You can't even come close to comparing the two."

"I was desperate. I wanted to be with you so badly and I felt you just slipping away from me and I knew...I always knew. You love her. The way you look at her, the way you talk about her, the way your eyes light up when she sends you a text message. I couldn't compete with that. You were out the door and so I created this thing, this lie and everything just got so out of control..."

"I can't believe this. How could you do this to me?"

He was met with silence.

"NINA!" He started to cry.

"I don't have any excuses. I did a horrible thing that I can never take back."

"You'll never know..." He shook his head.

"I'm so so sorry. Please...you have to forgive me. Please, Will..."

He took out the baby shoes that he kept in his pocket, the ones he kept to remind himself of the love he was able to give. The chance to be the father he never had. He took out the shoes and put the them on her hospital table.

He touched the shoes one more time, before leaving the room behind.

Will McAvoy was a man who prided himself on his words, but at that moment he was so heartbroken that there were no words.

There was no baby and there were just no words.


	12. Chapter 12

These Words Are My Own

Chapter 12

Will wandered the hospital looking for exit, he wanted to get out the building but had no real motivation for anything. He managed to wander himself into the lobby, where he thought he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Will!" Mackenzie called out.

He turned around, his eyes rimmed in red, they looked dead from afar, but they lit up just enough when he saw the gentleness and familiarity of her face.

"You came?" He asked lethargic, but slightly surprised.

She shrugged, "Where else would I be?"

He looked at her and smiled mournfully.

Seeing that he was about to break, she was quick to pull his body into hers. With that, he sobbed into her shoulder. In the middle of a crowded hospital lobby, she let him.

...

"Can you mourn something that wasn't even yours, that wasn't even real?" He asked as he lay his head on her chest, her fingers tangled in his hair.

They been laying together in his bed talking for three hours. Through his stifled sobs, Mac was able to piece together what had happened at the hospital on the cab ride back to his apartment. She wanted to run back into Nina Howard's hospital room and break another limb, but he needed her and she had every intention of getting him through the night.

"Feelings are feelings. This was a huge loss, Billy. You're allowed to grieve. Whether you consider it real or not."

"I'm such an idiot."

"You believed someone you cared about was telling you the truth. That doesn't make you an idiot," She kissed his forehead, "That makes you a good boyfriend."

"I'm happy you're here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Out with Tom?"

She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You're never going to let that Tom thing go, are you?"

"Those were nice flowers." He added.

"Those were cliche flowers. Seriously, red roses?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Eh..."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"That night, when we kissed in front my elevator...were you really considering taking the job at CNN?"

"Yeah, I was."

"What made you stay?"

"Oh come on. You know."

"No. What made you stay? You found out about the baby situation after you turned it down. I'm sure you could have called them back and asked them to take you back. What made you stay at ACN?"

"The staff, Charlie, Sloan, Jim. Lots of reasons. But most importantly. The show is ours. We built this ship together. I couldn't walk away from that."

"So for the show?"

"If you want me to say it, Billy, all you have to do is ask."

"Say it, please?"

"I stayed for you, too. I love you." She leaned down to kiss him.

"I think I can get used to hearing you say that."

She smiled at him.

"It's getting late. I should probably go."

"Stay." He pleaded and held onto her tighter.

"You want me to stay?"

"I think I need you to stay."

"Alright. I'll stay. You want to talk about it some more? About what happened today?"

"No, I think I want to talk about marrying you."

"Billy..." She laughed nervously, sitting up to face him.

"I want to marry you, Mac."

"You've had a really bad day. We should probably talk about this when you're not so emotional."

"Do you want to marry me?"

"Will..."

"Do. you. want. to. marry. me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Good."

"Okay, then."

"So it settled. We're getting married." He stated.

"Looks like it."

"Alright this is good." He tightened his arms around her.

She looked down at him beaming, the kind of smile that crinkled at the sides of her eyes-the look of someone deeply in love. And in that smile, he saw his future, the solace he had craved his entire existence. Everything he needed lay beneath him. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her chest, thanking God, thanking any higher power that this was real, that Mackenzie McHale was real and that for once, everything was going to be okay. Finally.

Mackenzie placed one last kiss on his forehead and, whispered, "Goodnight, Billy. I love you so much," before they before they both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

...

A few months later, Mackenzie and Sloan were out shopping on a lazy Saturday morning with coffees in their hands. Some Farmer's market that Mac wanted to try out in Washington Heights. They were at a flower stand, "What do you think about gerbera daisies?" Mac asked her friend.

"Mackenzie." Sloan nudged her, trying to get her attention and pointed behind her.

Nina walked up to her.

"Hello Mackenzie."

"Nina...Hello." Mac replied.

"I'm going to check out the tomatoes. I'll be over there if you need me." Sloan excused herself.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Nina said.

"Oh, thank you." She replied nervously, sipping her coffee and avoiding eye contact.

"Have you set a date?"

"December." She smiled politely.

"Nice choice." She replied, "Your ring is exquisite."

Mackenzie swallowed the lump in her throat, "The man has good taste."

"This is true." Nina agreed, "How is he?"

"He's good...happy."

"I'm glad, ya know. I'm glad you two are together. I miss him, but he loves you."

"I know." Mac had to calm herself down from getting defensive.

"You must hate me."

"Nina, I-"

"But you have to understand, as much as he was in love with you, I was that in love with him... I guess I should have known better. You guys have something special...I never stood a chance."

"I don't know what you want me to say to you right now."

"Nothing. There's nothing to say," She smiled sadly, "I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you, Nina."

"Take care of him." Nina pressed a hand to her arm and with that, she was gone.

"That was awkward." Sloan interjected Mac's thoughts.

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"You okay?" Sloan asked.

"Yeah, just a little freaked out. I'm fine though."

"Come on, Kenz. Let's go pick out some flowers for your fancy wedding." She smiled at her interlocking their arms.

...

She wrapped her arms from behind him as he stirred their dinner.

"Smells good." Mac said kissing his neck.

"Spaghetti sauce usually does."

"I meant you."

He smiled and swatted her hands, "Don't get fresh with the cook. Unless you want burned sauce."

"Okaaaay." She plopped herself on her bar stool with her glass of wine and watched him work.

"How did it feel to actually have a day off today while I was speaking at that God-awful convention?

"It was lovely, actually. Sloan and I went to that Farmer's Market in Brooklyn. Got some fresh produce, looked flowers...actually, it was kind of an interesting day."

"Oh yeah. What happened?"

"I ran into her."

"Ran into who?" He looked up from what he was doing.

Mackenzie raised her eyebrows.

He put the spoon down and sighed, "I was hoping we would never see her again."

"New York is a small town."

"What did she say?"

"She asked about you."

"What did you say?"

"I said you were happy."

"No thanks to her."

"She also said she never stood a chance."

He looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Ya know, she never did. No one did."

Mackenzie smiled at her fiance, then the smile faded.

"I got a little scared seeing her again." She whispered, looking at her hands thoughtfully.

"Why's that?"

"We came really close to losing each other...again. When I see her, it reminds me of how close. I just think about the what ifs."

He placed a finger under to chin, so that she looked at him.

"Mackenzie, you and I were always inevitable."

She looked at him, soaking up the enormity of his words.

"You're smooth, Mr. McAvoy." She said as she wiped a tear away.

"Come here." He motioned for her to come over to him in the kitchen.

He pulled her in for long hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I think I'm always going to be grateful that out of all the people, out of all the Nina Howards in the world, you picked me." She said softly before kissing his jawline and snuggling into his chest.

All he could do was smile and tighten his arms around the woman he loved, because Will McAvoy was a man who prided himself on his words. But he also knew when a moment was so perfect, you just didn't need them.

Thank you. xoxo


End file.
